


Chuck and Helen Shorties

by orphan_account



Category: Chuck E. Cheese in the Galaxy 5000 (1999)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A couple of drabbles and one-shots about Chuck and Helen in the Galaxy 5000. Warnings: some adult situations, sexuality and strong language.





	Chuck and Helen Shorties

**Author's Note:**

> Chuck E. Cheese and Helen Henny belong to CEC Entertainment. I don't own anything.
> 
> I probably might never finish this... I guess we'll see what the future holds.

**_*SPOILER ALERT*_ **

 

Any of you who don't know what  _Chuck E. Cheese in the Galaxy 5000_ is, it's a direct-to-video special that was based upon Chuck E. Cheese's . It was released on October 5, 1999 in CEC restaurants and Target stores...


End file.
